<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Blue Orangeade by saladhime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275712">Like Blue Orangeade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime'>saladhime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Like, M/M, this is just mindless fluff lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has lots of absolutes in his life.</p><p>Of course, there are exceptions, and most of them are Rasmus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Blue Orangeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahaha what if i like.......disappeared for a couple months wouldn't that be craaazy......</p><p>but regardless of that, hello, everyone! i hope you're all doing well and finding ways to stay sane in 2020 :.D<br/>this fic is basically forcing myself to NOT have the crippling writers block i've had since june, so hopefully it doesn't seem /too/ painful to read lol.......but anything for my boys....</p><p>anyway, i hope you all have a great rest of your day/night, and enjoy the fic &lt;3!<br/>title is from 'blue orangeade' by txt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> We're the opposite </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's why it's so special </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It seems like</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blue Orange </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>There are lots of absolutes to Martin, but there are only like, three that matter to him. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>One, is that League of Legends is not a game that he <em> enjoys </em> playing. If he were being honest, he’d probably rather eat nails with a healthy glass of gasoline on the side than <em> willingly </em>subject himself to the horrors of solo q and more recently, whatever the fuck Yuumi was. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it just so happens that Rasmus <em> adores </em> the game. Martin doesn’t even think he’s really seen Rasmus <em> tilt </em>, which would’ve freaked him out a lot more a year ago, before he’d started living with (and dating) the epitome of sunshine. </p><p> </p><p>But, there are nights where Martin can’t sleep for whatever reason, and he finds himself drawn to the soft <em> whirr- </em>ing sound being made from a PC in the gaming room. When he waddles in, it’s almost always Rasmus he finds, who is almost always in a nearly 40-minute queue, who almost always looks at him with a sheepish grin and a soft flush, and Martin almost always finds himself borrowing Marcin’s chair and PC to duo with his eager boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>After all, if it’s with Rasmus, his games can’t <em> possibly </em>be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>(And it’s definitely not the shine in Rasmus’s eyes or his rapid mumbling about the game or the smile that might just blind from the younger that has Martin staring more at Rasmus than the screen, wincing at his atrocious 2/9/5 record. Except it totally is.) </p><p> </p><p>(They still won, though.)</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Two, is that WoW is an essential, an extension of Martin’s soul, even. WoW is where Martin goes to escape the chaos that comes with living around 4 other men in the middle of a bustling city. WoW is where Martin goes to forget that he has to play League of Legends to make money and that the walls are <em> way </em>too thin, as Marcin and his boyfriends so awfully remind him. His life as a humble gnome mage is the calm he so desperately chases, and for that, WoW takes a priority over a lot with Martin. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, though, Martin finds himself in the kitchen, with a frazzled Rasmus rushing around him. It’s the day of an important raid, one that would drop crazy items and help him catch up after being gone a month, but here he is, standing while he watches Rasmus cook dinner for the team. His arms are full of ingredients and papers with recipes printed on them (<em> “Because it’s authentic, Martin!” </em> Rasmus had insisted when he’d asked why he was using paper over his phone). He watches, half-horrified and half-entertained at the sight of the smaller male running around frantically to make what essentially boils down to chicken and rice.</p><p> </p><p>It takes about an hour, but when it’s all over, the smell of rubbery chicken and overcooked rice permeate the house, but Rasmus stands so tall, so proud of his dish that Martin ignores the itch to gag that tickles his throat. Instead he smiles, walking over to his boyfriend and wiping off the sweat on his forehead with the dish towel he’d been holding. Rasmus giggles and leans up to peck Martin on the nose, and then his lips quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for being my cheerleader today.” Rasmus teases and Martin can’t help the laugh that comes next. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Yeah, skipping that raid was so, totally worth.’ </em> Martin thinks as he holds Rasmus close to him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Three, is that Ramus is stupidly, completely adorable and that Martin is (un)fortunately completely fucking whipped for him. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he particularly <em> dislikes </em> being whipped (despite what Luka, Marcin or Mihael may think). No, he <em> loves </em>reminding Rasmus just how much he loves him. Whether that’s by playing with his hands in the van or plane, cuddling and kissing him when he can’t sleep, or simply laughing at some stupid meme on Twitter together or whatever else it is, they all make Martin’s heart flutter and beat harder for the shorter Dane.</p><p> </p><p>And every now and again, Martin thinks that, for just a second, that maybe, <em> juuust </em>maybe, Rasmus is just as whipped for him as well when he beams up at him oh-so brightly and eyes gleaming with adoration and love. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Social Medias:<br/>Twitter: junvous<br/>Tumblr: saladhime</p><p>(be warned i am going thru my yearly kpop brainrot so that's been my focus lately but dw esports are still there &lt;3)<br/>(also.......if i don't post again before july 29th........stream ateez's cb lol &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>